zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Liger Zero
This article pertains specifically to the Liger Zero. For the armors and Fuzor forms of this Zoid, see: Liger Zero Variants. The Liger Zero (ライガーゼロ Raigā Zero) is a Lion type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical life forms that provide the basis for TOMY’s model kit, anime, and comic based Zoids franchise. The Liger Zero is the main characters' Zoid in Zoids: New Century (the first Zoids series to be dubbed into English and shown in the US), and Zoids: Fuzors. It was also featured in both the Chaotic Century and New Century manga series and plays a role in the Battle Story. As a model, it was the centre of Hasbro's New American Release marketing campaign, making it a widely recognised Zoid. Overview The Liger Zero is a Lion-type Zoid used primarily by the Helic Republic, though some variants are used by the Guylos Empire. Unlike its predecessor, the Blade Liger, the Liger Zero is not a derivative of an older design, but rather a completely new Zoid. Although it is primarily used by the Republic, its original prototype data belonged to the Guylos Empire (which derived it from a wild Zoid), which was later stolen by the Republic forces and put into mass production to be used in their war (during the Battle Story). The Guylos Empire would eventually counter it with new variants of their own CAS-customized Ligers such as the Liger Zero X. Its signature attack is the Strike Laser Claw, which is utilized by charging its claws with laser energy to enhance the power of a claw swipe, allowing it to smash and tear through thick enemy armor with little effort. It is often also seen armed with a chest mounted 208mm shock cannon and a 108mm beam gun attached to the tail. CAS Battle Story appearances The Liger Zero was initially developed in ZAC 2100, by the Guylos Empire. However, the Helic Republic stole the design and the prototype, and were able to put the Zoid into production before the Empire could. The first Liger Zeros were deployed in ZAC 2101, and were essential in the defeat of the berserk Death Stinger. A special unit of Liger Zeros, the Ray Force, was established and used to spearhead the Helic assault on the Dark Continent of Nyx. The Ray Force, led by Ray Gregg (the man responsible for stealing the first Liger Zero), was confronted by the Eisen Dragoons, and was nearly destroyed by their new Zoid, the Berserk Fury. Only the arrival of Helic reinforcements saved the unit from annihilation. Despite losing the prototypes, the Guylos Empire eventually created their own version of the Liger Zero, known as either the Liger Zero EM or Liger Zero Imperial. While this version was identical in all regards to the Republic Liger Zero, excluding colour, it also had its own CAS Unit, the Liger Zero X. The X was used against the Republic forces in an attempt to prevent them from deploying the Madthunder, an effort that proved unsuccessful. Later the Liger Zero X units were used by Gunther Prozen's forces during his coup attempt, only to be destroyed by the combined Helic and Guylos militaries. Information gathered from the creation and deployment of the Liger Zero X was later used to develop the Energy Liger. The surviving elements of the Ray Force were later re-equipped with Zero Phoenixes and sent on a near-suicidal assault to recapture a Republic base. They nearly succeeded until Seismosaurus appeared, destroying them as they bought time for the Gairyuki they were escorting with their lives. One surviving Liger Zero Phoenix (which possibly started life as a Liger Zero X), piloted by Ray Gregg himself, took on Emperor Wolff Muroa's Energy Liger and lost. The Zoid survived, and was later upgraded to utilise the Jet Falcon B-CAS. During the final attack against the Neo-Zenebas forces in attempt to retake the Republic's capital, the Liger Zero Phoeniexs found themselves outmatched against the Energy Ligers, and the attack only survived with the Fire Phoenixes being replaced with the Jet Falcons. The Liger Zero Falcons were able to match the Energy Ligers, allowing the Gairyukis bring down the Seismosauruses. However, the Energy Charger on Muroa's modified Zoid was damaged, threatening to explode in a detonation that would have wiped out the Republican capital and both armies. Republican hero Ray Gregg, piloting a Liger Zero Falcon, was able to link up with the Energy Liger and siphon off the excess energy. Media appearances Anime New Century The Liger Zero in New Century was an Ultimate X. As such, it had a highly advanced AI system, which gave it a personality of its own. It would be highly temperamental, and refuse to let anyone except Bit pilot it. It came into the Blitz Team's possession after Dr. Toros saw the Liger, and, with the knowledge that white Liger's were rare, bought it, only to leave in the hanger "collecting dust" because no one could pilot it. Bit, previously a wandering junk-parts dealer, takes a liking to the Zoid after it frees Bit and lets him into the cockpit, resulting in Bit joining the Blitz team as the Liger's full-time pilot. Before Bit became the Liger Zero's pilot, he was told by Leena that no one had ever been able to pilot the Zoid. The Liger is shown to be a highly agile and very fast Zoid, and many remark about its performance. This is due to the Ion boosters, as well as the Zoid's downforce stabilisers, which ensure that its momentum is carried forward, rather than upward. However, it initially had no weapons other than the Strike Laser Claw system. Bit initially used a scrapped Heldigunner gun, but after a single battle, discarded the weapon. Instead, he salvaged a triple shock cannon from a Zaber Fang and mounted that to his Zoid for the rest of the series (although the middle barrel was broken, so the end result was only a double-barrelled gun). While capable, the Zoid was not as fast as Zoids designed for pure speed, such as the Lightning Saix, nor was it effective against heavily armoured Zoids, like Iron Kongs or the Elephander. This meant Bit was forced to utilise several other armor units throughout the series (see this page for details on those units). During the course of the series, Bit and the Liger Zero are challenged by and defeat numerous opponents; among them Harry Champ and his Dark Horn, Jack Cisco and his Lightning Saix, and Leon Toros and his red Blade Liger. Bit and the Liger Zero would also face off against the Backdraft group's Fuma Team and their War Sharks, as well as Stoller and his Elephander on numerous occasions. Their greatest rival, however, would be the Berserk Fury, a powerful Tyrannosaurus Rex type Zoid piloted by the child prodigy Vega Obscura. An Ultimate X like the Liger Zero, Vega and his Berserk Fury would battle against Bit and the Liger Zero for the Royal Cup Championship. In the heat of their final battle (which was held atop an Ultrasaurus wreck, one that is the same as the Ultrasaurus seen in the finale of Zoids Guardian Force), the two Zoids engaged in increasingly intense combat which cumulated with the Fury going berserk and firing its Charged Particle Cannon repeatedly at the Liger. Vega, who had been injured in the battle, ejected from his Zoid, and ended the conflict, leaving Bit, and the Blitz team winners of the Royal Cup. Fuzors The main character of Fuzors, RD, pilots a Liger Zero. In this series, the Liger Zero is not depicted as being a special Zoid, and is in fact seen a a relatively low tech Zoid. Despite this, RD's Zoid is seen as special by many cast members, and, along with Blake's Berserk Fury, was thought to be the most powerful Zoid in the world by some characters. By way of actual design, the Liger Zero is basically the same as the one seen in the previous series, although it has a different cockpit interior (the Liger is not visually identical to the NC0 one, as Fuzors has a different animation style). The other most noteworthy change is that the "Strike Laser Claw" was inexplicably changed to "Laser Claw Strike Attack". RD mostly uses the Zoid's high mobility to try and evade enemy attacks before using his Laser Claw Strike Attack. However, as the series revolves around Fuzor Zoids, this would often result in RD being completely overwhelmed (as most non-Fuzor Zoids are). With the Fire Phoenix RD would be able to form the Liger Zero Phoenix, and this would prove to be an incredibly powerful Zoid, defeating almost any enemy by using its Diving Laser Claw, a variant of the Liger's Strike Laser Claw that worked at a range. The Fire Phoenix would eventually self-destruct after being beaten by Blake's new Zoid, the Gairyuki, and RD would be left with an ineffective Zoid once again. It is only after the discovery of the Jet Falcon that RD is able to form a new Fuzor and once again starts to dominate the fights he partakes in. The Liger Zero itself, however, is not actually a weak Zoid, and was in fact set up in rigged battles so that Alpha Richter (or, specifically, Dr. Pierce) could get data to build the "ultimate Zoid". This cumulated with the development of the Energy Liger. But even this Zoid, which was able to destroy both the Buster Fury and Matrix Dragon in a single shot, would be completely overwhelmed by the Liger Zero Falcon. Alpha himself, using his Seismosaurus would also be defeated by this same Zoid. This is because the Liger Zero is revealed to be the legendary "Alpha Zoid", a Zoid that responds to RD's determination to become more powerful, making it, for all intents and purposes, completely unstoppable in battle. Genesis The Liger Zero is only shown very briefly in Zoids: Genesis. In episode 10, it is mentioned that Seijuurou's former pupil, Jirou, piloted a black Liger. Although the type of the Liger is not mentioned, it is partially shown in a flashback, and can be identified as a Liger Zero. Aside from this flashback, the Liger Zero does not appear in Genesis. Interestingly, despite this incredibly minor role, the Liger Zero is mentioned on ShoPro's official site as being featured in Genesis, while other Zoids, like the Command Wolf or Brastle Tiger, which play a much larger role, are absent. Manga Chaotic Century Multiple Liger Zeros appear in the latter issues of the Chaotic Century manga. After sustaining serious damage fighting the Death Stinger, the Zoid Core of Caesar (Van's Blade Liger) is transplanted into the next-generation Liger Zero chassis. Several other Liger Zeros appear, two piloted by Viola and Rosso (fitted with Jager and Schneider units, respectively). These Zeros were produced normally. Just prior to fighting Raven's Berserk Fury Shadow Edge, the Liger Zero is upgraded further, resulting in Liger Zero Caesar The King. This Zoid, designed by Melissa Su, is similar in appearance to the Liger Zero (though it can be described as a cross between a Blade Liger and a Liger Zero), and is equipped with a pair of laser blades. New Century The Liger Zero stars in the manga adaptation of Zoids: New Century. As in the anime series, it is a Zoid of the Blitz team piloted by Bit Cloud. Initially, it disobeys him, but when Leena is kidnapped by team Mord, Bit and the Liger bond and unlock their potential. Over the course of the Manga's four chapters, Bit and the Liger Zero would equip the Schnieder, Jager and Panzer units in combat against the Elephander, Storm Sworder and Berserk Fury, respectively. The depiction of the Liger Zero of the'' New Century''manga differs somewhat from the anime. Though it is still considered an extremely powerful Zoid, no mention is made of it being an Ultimate X. Furthermore, it appears unable to transform in mid-battle, as the CAS installation system seen in the Hover Cargo in the anime is absent from the manga adaptation. Galaxy Quest Planet Zi The Liger Zero X's sole appearance as a notable character is in the obscure comic Zoids: Galaxy Quest Planet Zi. The Zoid was used by Maya, one of the chief protagonists. While fighting alongside Kugo's König Wolf, the Liger Zero X was cut in half by a Flyscissors and destroyed. Maya survived, however, and later took up piloting a Unenlagia Video Games A silver-white Liger Zero is the star Zoid in the Game Boy Color title Liger Zero: Mythical Silver Beast. After falling into the underground world with its new pilot, Alster, the Zero is hailed as their savior. Later, it the Zoid's CAS armors are found in various ruins, suggesting the Zero itself may have originated from the sub-terrain world. The Liger stays on the player's "team" throughout the game, its various armors being essential to completing the plot and defeating the Berserk Fury that serves as the final boss. The Liger Zero was featured in both the Zoids VS series. It played a moderate role in Zoids VS II (Zoids Battle Legends), where the player fights all of the CAS units seen in Zoids: New Century. Liger Zero Pheonix is also unlockable through a special code, where, upon entering it, the player will be able to buy it from their shop in Battle Mode. Also in the mission modes in Republic, the Schneider, Jager and Panzer units are obtainable "if" the player doesn't cooperate with Rottiger. In the Empire mission mode, the Liger Zero Empire can be obtained after defeating the Bloody Death Saurer, and the Zero X CAS can be obtainable "if" the player doesn't cooperate with Blue Unicorn in the final battle. In Zoids VS III, the Liger Zero Falcon is also available, which is capable of limited flight. The Zero Falcon in Zoids VS III, is seen with a unique E-Shield similar to the shield of RD's Liger Zero Falcon. In the Zoids Saga game(s), the various characters from the various Zoids media join the player (at various stages in each game), which gives the player access to several Liger Zeroes and its derivative armor(s). Liger Zero plays a major role again in Zoids Dash and Zoids Colloseum. While the Liger Zero CAS forms were significantly advertised for the game Zoids Full Metal Crash, it is the Liger Zero Empire that plays a natable role in the game's story as one of Berg's Zoids. Video Game Varients Several unique versions of the Liger Zero were seen in the Zoids video games. Liger Zero Silver "Shirogane"- used by Alster, it is the hero zoid of the game. Liger Zero S Prototype- as the name suggests a protoype Liger tested by the Blue Unicorn group and available in Zoids VS II and Zoids VS III. Liger Zero Dash- the hero Zoid of its respective game; also seen in Zoids Colloseum it has a prominant X shaped scar on its head. Oddly enough the last part of the name is in English, literally appearing as ライガーゼロDash. Liger Zero Kuretei- a red Liger Zero seen in Zoids Colloseum it was prominantly displayed on the game's trading card. Trading Cards The Liger Zero was featured heavily in the last two releases of Zoids Trading Cards. In the Zoids Scramble release, the basic white Liger Zero and all six of its CAS (including the Blox-CAS) units make appearances. In Zoids Card Colosseum, the Liger Zero and its two Blox-CAS units are available. Models New Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint; however some details are pre-painted. The Liger Zero kit comes on ten frames, along with a battery-operated motor, two jaw pieces, a semi-transparent canopy cover, sixteen rubber caps and a small grey pilot figure. The Liger Zero is moulded in white, grey and black, with gold teeth and claws and an orange canopy. The Zero features paint details on the canopy, body, teeth and boosters. To reflect the fact that the Liger Zero was a Guylos design stolen by the Helic Republic, stickers for both factions appeared on the sticker sheet. The Liger Zero’s construction isn’t overly complex or difficult, putting it roughly in the middle of the range for Zoid complexity. Despite having a similar leg design and motion to the Shield Liger, it does not reuse any parts from older kits. The Liger Zero uses a pair of "AAA" sized batteries for motion. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards with its jaws chomping. The Liger Zero features a pair of opening boosters on its back, as well as poseable claws and deployable stabilisers. TOMY also released thee upgrade kits for the Liger Zero, the Schneider, Jager, and Panzer CAS Units. Each upgrade kit took the form of an additional set of armor that could be connected onto the Liger Zero's body in place of the Zoid's existing armor, drastically changing its appearance and fictional capabilities. The Schneider, Jager and Panzer were initially going to be called Liger One, Two and Three, but these names were not kept. The model was also released in the KZ series. More like an action figure than a model kit, the Liger and its CAS armor sets were produced (separately). TOMY later issued the three original CAS units with the Liger Zero as a Toys "R" Us exclusive set. This was known as the Liger Zero DX. There were no changes to the Zoid or any of its equipment, other than the fact that the units were released together. The Liger Zero was released in 2001, with production continuing semi-regularly until about 2004. A single color variant is known to exist where the white was replaced with a light metalic gold. It is most likely a production error. Pictures can be found here. Liger Zero X A second version of the Liger Zero, called Liger Zero EM was released by TOMY in 2001, as a Guylos Zoid. It was moulded in brown, with dull gold structure components, red armor, green eyes, and silver claws. The caps were recoloured black, and a blue pilot was included. It was released with the "Liger Zero X" CAS unit (see this page for details) New American Release The Liger Zero was re-released in North America by Hasbro, in 2001. This version is identical to the NJR version, except for the packaging. In 2003, the Zoid was re-released again with no changes made to the model. Liger Zero was released as part of Hasbro Action Figures line. Another motorized version, called Liger Zero Midnight Shield was also released under the same line. The 2001 release of the Zoid was also released in the first wave of the New Pacific Release, in near-identical packaging. Liger Zero Shirogane Supposably, TOMY released a limited version of the Liger Zero in a silver chrome under the name of Liger Zero Shirogane, ''named after the silver Liger Zero that appeared in the video game, Liger Zero: Mythical Silver Beast. Nothing else is known about this variant, and it remains unconfirmed as an official Zoid product. NAR Liger Zero X Hasbro released the Liger Zero X in North America (For details on the CAS, see this page). Aside from packaging, this version was identical to the previously released Japanese version, and as such came with the "Empire" version of the Liger Zero. This kit was later re-sold in some countries in the Pacific. The instruction book for the NAR Liger Zero X indicated that the Zoid belonged to the Helic Republic. The label sheet is unchanged from its Guylos Empire version, and photographs of the Zoid on the box display the Guylos stickers. This contradiction was also present in the ''New Pacific Release, which used the new box art style but still displayed the Helic Republic’s symbol on the box. Again, Guylos insignias were seen on the label sheet and in promotional photographs. NAR Liger Zero Schneider Hasbro released a third version of the Liger Zero, as an American Toys "R" Us exclusive in 2003. This version included both the Liger Zero and the CP-17 Schneider armor, with the Liger Zero’s white components altered to a light tan colour. The Zoid was given the same designation number as the standard NAR Liger Zero. Holotech Liger Zero A fourth Liger Zero variant was planned for release by Hasbro in 2003. This version featured white frames moulded in clear plastic, and removed some of the paint details. The New American Release was cancelled before the Holotech Liger Zero reached production. Prior to the cancelation of the NAR line, Hasbro released the Liger Zero Holotech as an action figure by Hasbro. ''NJR'' Liger Zero Phoenix TOMY released a new version of the Liger Zero in 2003. Known as the Liger Zero Phoenix, this version was recoloured with light blue armor in place of the white, and also included a display stand. The model kit also included a blue version of the Fire Phoenix, and along with the Battle Story and technical details, information regarding the Wild Zoid the Liger was based off was printed on the box. Fuzors Liger Zero Phoenix Another version of the Liger Zero Phoenix was released in Japan in 2004, as a part of the Fuzors model line. This version reverted back to the original black and white colour scheme of the Liger Zero, but lacked the painted details on the head. The Phoenix was recoloured in metallic red and clear yellow, and renamed Fire Phoenix to match the anime. Additionally, the Zoid came with a small R.D. figure in place of the standard pilot figure. Fuzors Liger Zero Falcon A second Liger Zero version was released as a part of the Fuzors line. This version was identical to the Fuzors Liger Zero Phoenix, but included the Fuzors-version Jet Falcon in place of the Fire Phoenix. Generations Liger Blue Souga The Liger Blue Souga (with Souga translating to blue sword ''or ''blue fang) was released as a Dengeki Hobby Magazine exclusive at the C3xH expo in August 2005. This version featured light grey armor and blue structure, along with bright green caps. The Zoid also came with a Midori pliot figure from the Generations story line. A CAS was released called the Gusoku Myokou for the Blue Souga. A second CAS, the "Shiro Shozoku" was planned but was never released. Liger Red Hiou The Liger Red Hiou (with Hiou meaning scarlet cherry blossom) was released as a Dengeki Hobby exclusive in 2008. It features entirely transparent pink armor over a crimson underbody with white painted trim. The claws and other trim are two shades of silver, and the caps and eyes bright blue. The Miko Liger CAS, also known as the Miko Shozoku and Maikoromo was made for the Red Hiou but never reached regular production. High-end Master Model An HMM version of Liger Zero is due for release in the winter of 2010. Early images of the HMM Liger Zero indicate that it will come with a model of Bit Cloud as the pilot. Despite also being a main protagonist who uses a Liger Zero, it is unclear at this stage if RD will feature in the set. These images also reveal that the HMM Zoid Core'' ''of the Liger Zero does not include the Organoid System, or Black Box seen in ''New Century. '' Category:Zoids Category:Liger-Type Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:Guylos Empire Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids Category:Mammals Category:Zoids Anime Category:Blitz Team members